kotnfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Darkness
The Vanishing City Chronicles After twelve agents from the shadowy government conspiracy, Task Force Valkyrie, go missing in Cleveland all activities in the city were put to a halt. Until they can find out the cause for their disappearance no one within TFV can be trusted. Winston Tate, a former Task Force Valkyrie member, put together his own group hoping to gather more information on what has happened and put an end to whatever entity is behind the problem. Using his contacts and resources he was able to recruit members from several different conspiracies and give them the materials and cover stories to infiltrate Cleveland and begin their search for the twelve missing agents. The new task force, Task Force S.I.R.E.N. (Situational Infiltration, Reconnaissance, Engagement and Neutralization) will have to do things they never dreamed of to succeed..... or survive. Shit Luck With their cover stories and safe house set up, Task Force S.I.R.E.N is dropped straight into a violent mystery. Who is behind all of it? Who can they trust? Is anyone ever truly safe? The first episodes were recorded using an iphone so the audio quality is lower than it is later on. : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs Who is your favourite character from Shit Luck? Jay Alton John Beamer Tony Bonadio Dr. Lucius Myles Michael Clay Sister Katie O'Connor Chu Park : : Ohio-City-Map.jpg Bee Figurine.jpg|Michael Clay's bee figurine from the encounter with Benjamin's maze Cycle Shop deaths.jpg|News report of the cycle shop attack The Maze.jpg|The maze Scott made the players do to replicate their characters running through Benjamin's maze Construction Map.jpg|The map of the construction zone Final Bee map.jpg|Final battle map Bee Logo.jpg|The logo for the company Vitamin Bee The Victorian.jpg|Benjamin's home Note from Episode 37.jpg Note from Episode 37 2.jpg Nico's Notes.jpg Nico's Notes 3.jpg Nico's Notes 2.jpg Meredeth car crash.jpg Meredeth Burke's file.jpg Honeycomb Building.jpg Gate Crest.jpg|The crest on the gate of Benjamin's house Murih Mutharras.jpg Download Link : Chagrin Their first full on mission together may have left the team blasted, bruised and beaten but not broken. The heroes are debriefed but there is no rest for the forces of good in Cleveland. Taskforce S.I.R.E.N. is called upon to look into a series of murders, mysterious events and hostile forces that bring them once again to the brink while fighting for their lives in the present and flashing back to their investigations that led to their current situation. : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs Who is your favourite character from Chagrin? Jay Alton Edgard Montase Michael Clay Sister Katie O'Connor Chu Park Daniel Morgan : : Chagrin Map.jpg Chagrin Map 2.jpg Download Link : The Sin Eater The crew may have survived the compound but is it out of the frying pan and into the fire? : Characters : Noteworthy NPCs Who is your favourite character from The Sin Eater? Jay Alton Edgard Montase Michael Clay Sister Katie O'Connor Chu Park Daniel Morgan Grace "Silverbell" Rocklin Dr. Ethan Clark : : Hotel.jpg Telegram.jpg Ford Truck.jpg Transpo1.jpg Transpo2.jpg Download Link : Category:Campaign